memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Magic Carpet Ride
The version of "Magic Carpet Ride" that can be heard in First Contact is not by Steppenwolf, I'm afraid. I don't know who's it by, but it's has a faster tempo than the original. It's hard to pick out where it's only heard for a few seconds (though it's one of my favorite scenes out of all Trek). I noticed something was odd when I watched it last night, and just now I played that part of the movie then played the song, confirming what I thought last night. 1:22:41 to 1:23:15 is when it's playing. Check it out for yourself, and if you know who covered the song for the movie, please tell me (and make the appropriate changes) because I want it. --Zeromaru 18:23, 17 Sep 2005 (UTC) * It's not the original 1968, if that's what you are saying, as I believe Steppenwolf re-recorded it in the 90's. The soundtrack clearly credits the song to Steppenwolf. --Alan del Beccio 05:45, 18 Sep 2005 (UTC) ** The soundtrack also contains the original version, which as I've stated, is not the one in the movie. The possibility exists that, during production of the movie, the producers were unable to get the rights to use the song itself, so they had a cover band record a portion of it instead (the clip that's use during the launch). After it was released and the time to release the soundtrack came, they got the rights and put the original version on their. It's only a theory, but it would make sense, and I'm sure it's happened before. --Zeromaru 14:36, 18 Sep 2005 (UTC) EDIT: I just learned that there are two original versions. There is the well-known album version, which starts off with the feedback and appears on the FC soundtrack. But there is also the radio version, which, as I've just been told, is completely different. ***If I remember correctly, Brannon Braega and Ronald Moore say, in the special edition audio commentary of FC, that "they were really happy about getting the rights to the song" I beleive. - AJHalliwell 16:45, 18 Sep 2005 (UTC) ****The song on the CD is the same as the one in the movie, they've just increased the speed for the one in the movie. In all other respects, it sure sounds like the same arrangement.--Tiberius 11:19, 10 August 2007 (UTC) OCD Is there any source for calling that disc that Cochrane uses an OCD in the caption for the picture? If so, shouldn't there be an article for it?--Tiberius 11:19, 10 August 2007 (UTC) :Old discussion, I know, but I was just thinking the exact same thing. As far as I can tell, the only reference to the term OCD (in this context) is in the Star Trek CCG. I can only assume the term means "Octagonal Compact Disc". Still, if the only source for this specific term is non strictly canon, then I guess references to it should be stricken. --Jayunderscorezero 22:44, 27 April 2008 (UTC) ::IIRC, the CCG refers to it as an "Optical Compact Disk." But either way, it was non-canon. ----[[User:Mainphramephreak| Willie]][[User Talk:Mainphramephreak| LLAP]] 22:49, 27 April 2008 (UTC)